Naruto's Journey
by Battle neurosis
Summary: This fic will depend on readers and their votes on its genre. So till then, i wont submit a more specific summary. But i can assure you that if it continues, Naruto will certainly get more power than Manga.


**Author Note:**** Hello readers and reviewers, Battle Neurosis has come with A new battle Plan. **

**These types of dimension ripping are Science fiction type, I guess. So I'll give it a try that how many responses it'll get from Reviewers.**

**If I get at least 20 or more reviews I'll consider it's a worthy story to continue otherwise, it'll be stopped and my focus only will go to my previous story heheheh…so its future upto u, REVIEWERS! **

**Now to our lil Chappy-here we start!**

A huge explosion could be heard from miles away.

It could be seen that some birds were flying away while chirping fearfully.

"Something might have happened." A jonin worn of green vest and spandex expressed his concern.

"We need to hurry up, Guy Sensei." A Hyuuga with long hair and white loose pants and white loose shirt told calmly though he was inwardly worried.

"Neji use your Byakugan. Konoha should be in your range I think." Guy ordered.

"Hai Sensei." Telling this Neji used his Byakugan to see what's happening.

Neji saw a destroyed place where there loving Village should be in.

Realizing the fact, Neji mentally gasped.

"Guy Sensei, we have to hurry. Our village was destroyed. I can't though detect the person who did it." Neji informed.

"WHAT?!" This was Rock lee who responded.

"How can it be possible?" Tenten responded as she was shocked beyond of anything.

Maito Guy didn't delay anymore.

**On the Battle ground:**

Seeing Hinata's death by Pain's stab, Naruto lost his coolness and gave in to Kyuubi.

But sub consciously; Naruto put his intense desire in to breaking the reality.

That's why when Naruto unleashed his anger, he not only used kyuubi's youkai, but also sucked all the yang energy kyuubi had.

For the first time in life, Kyuubi feared for his existence.

**In mindscape:**

"What's happening?! How can it be possible for a human like him to pull this stunt!" Kyuubi was now astonished.

Naruto appeared in front of the cage. His eyes are black which had a red iris. Then Naruto stretched his hand subconsciously.

Naruto's hand glowed darkish blue and the glow turned out to be two strings that spread through the cage and were dug in Kyuubi's body. Kyuubi backed off from it but the darkish blue chakra tentacles wasn't broken. It just spread more like an Elastic.

But soon the chakra tentacles started sucking up all the chakra Kyuubi had.

Kyuubi was becoming lean and leaner in few seconds.

It seemed that the desire and will of Naruto's subconscious mind was more powerful than Kyuubi's in caged mode.

"This is Bad! I've to do something." Kyuubi growled in his mind.

**Outside in the Middle of the Battle:**

'Such a power! It's suffocating and so menacing!' Pain was staring wide eyed in front of the Youkai of Kyuubi that was forming and emanating from Naruto's body.

But soon the said Youkai began to deform of becoming a cloak and rather it started to disintegrate from Naruto as if The Youkai was hurt by Naruto or by something else and that was being gathered into air.

Naruto's sub conscious body was still engulfed by the youkai. But it was thin and a huge amount of youkai was formed into a menacing ball, Six times bigger than The Nine tail's Usual Bijuu dama, in front of Naruto in the sky as the ball was humming inside like some Hornets.

And it was becoming bigger and bigger.

And two huge thick youkai strings were connected with Naruto's stretched hands which were hanged up front just like they were in mindscape.

Pain became alerted. He was then thinking if he should commence any attack or wait.

He's also analyzing the technique with his Rinnegan and pein was somewhat worried that if this power fell upon on his paths, he won't be able to fetch the Jinchuriki.

Moreover, This power alone could reduce the whole village along with outside skirts of Konoha.

Even he might have been hurt by it if he stayed.

**(****AuThOr RaMbLiNgS:**** Alas! If Nagato knew what'd happen now, he'd have spent all his power to stop it. But I never let him realize until at the last time. Mu hahahaha!)**

The menacing aura of Kyuubi's hatred filled Youkai started to spread through Village.

Every ninja feared the worst.

And that time, a great shaking was felt through the the whole Elemental Nations. Every Kage of the respective village summoned their Jonin and Elite Anbus and Chunin for any worst case scenario except Konoha because Konoha's Hokage herself was in a long Coma.

**Under a Secluded area of outskirt of Konoha:**

"Investigate the cause of shaking." A one eyed man with one bandaged hand sorted out his order to his three sub ordinates.

"Hai, Lord Danzou!" The sub ordinates chorused in unison and left the area with a shunshin technique.

'The Underground is still shaking. What kind of Jutsu has been used for it!? But I can sense Kyuubi's chakra too. It is more potent and more hatred filled than ever.' Danzou was deadly impressed.

Actually the humming noise in the Menacing ball was Naruto's Yin Energy which was ordered by Naruto's sub conscious mind to rip apart the reality and it was filled with hatred and anger due to the loss of Hinata's death who had recently confessed her love to him, which made The Ball more Succumbing and Malevolence.

**Outside of Konoha:**

'What is this?! This is just like...Kyuubi' Maito Guy sensed it and the chakra though he's not a sensor type but Youkai to this extent could be filled by even a civilian.

"Guy Sensei, What's happening?! I feel bad!" Rock Lee straight forwardly expressed his uneasiness and feeling.

"Neji, we're near Village. See what's happening?" Maito Guy announced.

Neji didn't say anything. He silently activated his Eyes and saw the most horrible thing he had ever seen.

"Guy Sensei, I think Naruto unleashed Kyuubi's full power. The whole battle area is filled with Kyuubi's thin Chakra layer and there's a huge Chakra condensed ball up in the sky. It's so huge. And I also think Naruto is not in the control" Neji told and inwardly sweating to see such kinda power display that he'd never imagined before.

And then Neji saw the most painful scenario in his life. He saw his lovely cousin laid on the ground Lifelessly.

"Guy Sensei, we need to rush at the battle field as soon as possible." Neji was losing his cool and said with a very stern voice to hide his pained Emotion.

Guy though glanced dumbly at Neji's response.

'It seems Neji saw something bad that perked up his coolness' Tenten worriedly glanced over Neji and she was now feeling more bad feeling that coming out from the direction of their Village.

**Into the Battleground:**

Pain's Deva path and Preta path was analyzing the situation.

Soon The main person behind these paths whose name was Nagato realized what's going on there.

'This chakra ball is resonating according to Naruto's anger and hatred. The more Naruto feel hatred, the more the ball gains its power. And the mean of its power supply is those thick strings. That means I've to end his life or break the strings otherwise this power will be supplied and eventually destroy everything that has life including him.'

Deciding to break Naruto's youkai strings, Pain's Preta path launched himself to go near the ball for sucking up its power to loosen its density so that afterwards Deva path could use Shinra tensei on the strings to break it eventually.

But The Strings that was supplying Naruto's hatred and anger and will and Kyuubi's youkai, was too much to receive and the corrosive youkai got more corrosiveness from Naruto's negative amplification, thus corroding the internal organs of preta path, the strings literally disabled the one of Pain's last paths. Meanwhile, The Menacing ball that originated from Kyuubi's yang and Naruto's Yin-Yang energy, reached its final phase and commenced the annihilation of Dimension ripping that shook The Earth and every people to the core.

Genins, Chunins who're near the battle lost their consciousness for the radiation of the immense amount of corrosive Youkai.

Jonins who were near the battle field was trying to hold their consciousness.

The succumbing and suffocating effect was spread all over the fire country.

Nagato had to disconnect with his paths to preserve his mentality after struggling some moments to stand there to analyze.

So the lifeless body of Yahiko and Preta paths body could be seen on the battle field.

The surrounding lives and few trees that survived previously the Shinra tensei of Pain, became discolored.

…

Meanwhile, one of the sub ordinates of Danzou was watching and analyzing the Menacing ball from far away and trying to stand still on the highest tree twig.

And other two was securing the area that if anyone came here, the analyzer root agent should be alerted to hide, otherwise, kept his investigation.

The Chakra that formed the ball was transforming like a cutter and soon it started to penetrate the reality that existed in its front.

'No! It's starting to rip the air. I can't get it that how it can be possible to tear the air in the sky!' Though Root agents normally were stayed out of emotion due to their conditioning, this agent was confused to his very limit. He couldn't actually get to what was happening until the tear in the air started to suck everything near to it.

'Hmm. This is dangerous! This chakra ball is tearing the space like Yondaime's Hiraishin. But that was done and controlled by complex sealing design, but this isn't the same as Youndaime's, it's pure chakra and direct dimensional ripping and moreover, the user has no control over it and to it's finishing end. It'll cause a great havoc if not be stopped! I've to inform Danzou sama as quick as possible.' The analyzer root agent came to a decision and left the area with his security agents and reached to the root's main Underground meeting space.

…

"What happened? Did you capture the Jinchuriki?" Seeing that Nagato started to move his hand from the cylindrical device that was somehow cushioned inside it or something else. Konan asked in curiosity.

"No, Konan. The Jinchuriki is out of my hands. I think you can sense Kyuubi's power from here, don't you?" Nagato said.

"Yes, I can. But the plan won't succeed then." Konan asked confusedly.

"No, we'll strike him a little bit later when he becomes vulnerable after using its power. For now, we've to leave this place for a while. Help me to shift from here, Konan, otherwise; we'll be caught to its huge blast." Nagato said.

"OK." Konan agreed.

…

A hole was created by the transformed Youkai cutter.

And now this hole had become bigger. Its suction power increased more.

Guy's Team found majority of people and shinobis near the Village's outside area.

Seeing the personal bodyguard of Hinata Hyuuga, Neji lashed out his verbal assault towards The boduguard.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING? DIDN'T YOU SEE HINATA SAMA APPROACHING TOWARDS NARUTO'S BATTLE? SHE'S NOW DEAD! **SHE. . DEAD.**" Neji unleashed his all emotions that were bottled up, upon the poor bodyguards.

But he was restrained by Tenten quickly so that Neji didn't become more emotional and didn't raise hands on a fellow Clan and kinsman more.

Suddenly the whole places was being pulled by something. There was a pull and none can defy it.

The wormhole that was create by Naruto's Yin-Yang release, started to suck everything it got near to it including the dead bodies and obliterated trees and the earth itself.

**Here I stopped. I know I didn't mention about Minato's appearances. But how is it? Does it worth to continue? If it is, should I make it time traveling or Crossover fanfic though I'll decide which crossover world will co-operate with Naruto!**

**You can guys vote about Time traveling or Cross over fanfic in my profile ( ^.^ )**

**And if it's not then, Here it'll be stopped for now unless my mind changes.**

**And Last of all, I declare that I don't own Naruto, though if I would do somehow, then I COULD BECOME FUCKIN' FILTHY RICH!**


End file.
